


All I Want For Christmas

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Prompt: You made me a Christmas playlist but it’s just Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is you”. I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s a joke.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559647
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rathxritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathxritter/gifts).



Fitz curses when the car in front of him stops abruptly and brakes are screeching. Jemma throws him a mildly accusing glance as he continues insulting the driver in front of him in the most colourful Scottish curse words he knows.

Fitz picked her up from the airport. It’s almost Christmas and the streets are crowded. Somewhere in front of them an accident happened. A police car passed them with flashing blue lights just moments ago and now they’re stuck in the traffic jam. On top, they got a snowstorm and the world outside is barely recognizable. It’s a blurry flickering white mess. 

They might be out here for hours, if not the rest of this night …

Fitz groans and bumps his forehead against the steering wheel. Bloody hell.

“What about some music to cheer us up?” Jemma asks brightly.

Fitz sighs and nods, turning the radio on. He flinches when a horrible loud metal song is playing and Jemma grimaces. That’s when Fitz remembers that Hunter made him a whole playlist for this trip. It had been an offer coming out from nowhere. Fitz wasn’t sure about it at first, but Hunter made Bambi eyes at him and it was … nice. A nice offer. So Fitz agreed.

He starts the playlist and hopes, Hunter didn’t put some country or metal music on it. Suddenly, the car is filled with the bright sound of bells ringing. And then … Mariah Carey starts singing longingly about Christmas.

Fitz groans. He knows this song. It’s one of the many Christmas songs he can’t stand. “All I Want For Christmas Is You”. He doesn’t understand. Why would Hunter put a cheesy Christmas song on his playlist?! Hunter. Of all people. He shakes his head and switches forward. He guesses he can live with a Christmas song playlist, as long as there are some nice Christmas songs on it at least ... The next song starts to play. It’s exactly the same. Bells. Mariah Carey. Christmas.

Fitz frowns. „What the hell …“

He pushes the forward button again. Only to hear the same melody again. Jemma giggles. Fitz shakes his head in utter confusion and switches forward. Again. There are thirty songs on the playlist. And every single one of them is “All I Want For Christmas Is You”.

“Well. Someone seems to have a favourite song,” Jemma says mildly amused. 

Fitz scoffs and slams his hand on the steering wheel. He turns the music down. “It was Hunter. Hunter offered to make a playlist for this trip. I thought he wanted to be nice. Why the hell did he only put one song on it? Is this supposed to be a joke? It’s not funny!”

Jemma’s lips are twitching. “Well … Either it’s a joke, or maybe he’s trying to tell you something. Desperately,” she murmurs, sighing heavily.

Fitz frowns. “Tell me something? What?”

Jemma groans. “Oh Fitz! For a genius, you can be remarkably dumb sometimes.” She should rather not tell him that she has a bet going on with Daisy, how long it’s going to take Fitz to get it …

“Hey!” Fitz glares at her.

Jemma sighs. “Just … listen to the song. The whole song.”

Fitz grimaces but nods in defeat and turns the music up again. “Alright …”

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Fitz chews on his lip, staring into the flickering white void in front of him. If this is meant as a joke, it’s a cruel one. Because … He has had a crush on Hunter for forever now. Since he has seen him for the first time. But Hunter is … Well. Hunter. He can’t be interested in Fitz of all people. He could have anyone if he'd wanted. Why should he want Fitz?

On the other hand … There were glances and smiles and pats on the back. For some reason, Hunter is almost always around him. He even comes into the lab to watch Fitz, complimenting his work. Which makes Fitz nervous. Makes him feel warm and fluttery. Hm. Oh crap. No. He doesn't want to feel hopeful about this ... It most certainly means nothing at all. Nothing else than Hunter being a stupid but lovely - attractive - dork.

Jemma looks at him, eyebrows raised. “Fitz. Please tell me you get it now."

Fitz swallows. Does _she_ really think that - No. Don't hope too much. Don't ... “But … Jemma. No. I’m sure it’s not … like that. You know Hunter. It’s a joke. For sure."

Jemma rolls her eyes. “Well. You have enough time to think about it, Fitz. You have hours of “All I Want For Christmas Is You.” She starts to sing along, grinning.

Fitz sighs.

In the end, they both know the lyrics by heart and Fitz longs for clarity. He's going to ask Hunter about this. He has nothing to lose.

* * *

One day later, Fitz knocks on Hunter’s door.

Hunter opens, looking surprised. “Uh … Hi, love.”

“Was it a joke?” Fitz asks immediately, his hands clenched into fists to keep them from trembling. “Your playlist. Was it meant as a joke?”

Hunter looks at him for a long moment and scratches the head of his back. “No,” he finally says. “It wasn’t a joke. But ... Sorry. It was … stupid. I guess.” An unusual but strangely endearing nervousness fills Hunter's brown eyes. He seems like he wants to close the door and disappear into his bunk, so Fitz makes a step forward and raises his chin. For some reason, his mind and heart decide to be particular brave today. “So you’re serious. You want me for Christmas?” He asks, heart pounding.

Hunter stares at him, his mouth opening slightly. “Yeah,” he finally says. “That was what I wanted. All I wanted.”

“Good. Same goes for me. Merry Christmas, idiot” And Fitz presses his lips on Hunter’s.

**Author's Note:**

> You can still send me prompts for my Fic Advent Calendar! :) Here on [tumblr](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/post/189406905407/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up)


End file.
